


皮水 圣诞焰火

by Rodeus



Series: 皮水 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodeus/pseuds/Rodeus
Summary: 圣诞节拉莫斯给皮克一份不一样礼物
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 皮水 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579624
Kudos: 21





	皮水 圣诞焰火

**Author's Note:**

> 脏黄雷，不适请退出，不接受批评。

皮克把拉莫斯的腰部抬高在他的臀肉上又拍了一巴掌，随后抓在手里揉了揉。那里柔软而富有弹性，放开手马上又会恢复原状。他听见拉莫斯骂了一声“操你的”。  
“我觉得你喜欢这样。”皮克看着拉莫斯的内裤在他被打了屁股之后慢慢的阴湿，白色的布料软哒哒地贴在后臀上，隐隐约约可以看见皇马后卫粉嫩饥渴的后穴。他将拉莫斯内裤中间的布料向左臀那边扯，艳俏可人的小穴暴露在空气中紧张地一缩一放，在他的视奸下不断渗出淫水。  
“瞧瞧你，我就是打了打你的屁股，你就这么想让我操你了。这样的你有什么能力操我啊？”皮克俯下身去在他蜜色的饱满的臀瓣上吻了吻，一条滑溜溜的舌头探进柔软紧致的小穴。  
拉莫斯喘息着，他浑身都在颤抖，奶水流的到处都是，汗液，泪水，乳汁，还有那些不断从后穴流出来的液体。整个人都湿漉漉的，痉挛着，尖叫着，皮肤都是粉红色。那条舌头刺戳着他的内壁，他的手肘几乎不能支撑身体，生理性的泪水又一次流下来，电流一样的快感让他头昏眼花，他又一次达到了高潮，前后一起喷了出来。  
皮克舔了舔嘴唇，手指揩了一把他的液体抹在他的唇上。  
“尝尝你的味道，真是够骚的。”拉莫斯张口含住他的手指，“你不喜欢骚的吗？”  
皮克将他翻了个身咬住他的乳头吮吸起来，一侧奶水喷进他的嘴里，另一侧溅得到处都是。与此同时他的阴茎毫无顾忌地挤进了流着水的小穴，“扑哧”地水声听起来格外淫靡，皮克“啧”了一声，用手指摸着交合处因为频繁的性爱和生育翻出的软肉慢慢揉按，满意地听到拉莫斯甜腻地呻吟。  
“喜欢，喜欢极了。”  
拉莫斯生下米兰后不到两个月，皮克便和他开始了频繁的性爱。皮克贪恋湿软的肉穴，喜欢看他在高潮的时候喷奶，也想再要一个孩子。  
拉莫斯无法拒绝，他被操熟了，一次次高潮甚至潮喷，把双腿缠上皮克精壮的腰肢，挺动着腰臀求他进来，像一个毫无尊严的性奴。他甚至喜欢看皮克咬着他的乳头吮吸他的奶水的样子，皮克对他的迷恋让他有一种别样的满足感，他热爱着他的男人，愿意和他的男人在一情欲的海里一次次翻来覆去。  
“sese……喜欢吗？喜欢我这样操你吗？又深又快？”皮克摸着他的小腹，那里曾经怀着他的孩子，如今灌满了他的精液。不够，远远不够，他还要灌进去更多，让他哭着喊要坏掉了吃不下了，让他摇摇晃晃站起来时精液从大腿内侧流下来，让他又一次受孕挺着孕肚笨拙的给他口交，让他只属于自己一个人。  
“sese……你看，都顶到这里了。”皮克抚摸着拉莫斯小腹的一块轻轻按压着，交合处又一次喷出了拉莫斯的蜜液。皮克怜惜地看着自己怀里的爱人，把自己的阴茎挺到最深处，听他哭叫着，握住他的脚踝，几乎要把他操进床铺里。  
“圣诞节快乐sese……再给我生个孩子做圣诞礼物好不好？”  
拉莫斯双眼失神地看着皮克，奶水和精液在他身上留下白色的痕迹，他看起来美味极了。他嗯嗯呀呀呻吟着，大张的双腿不能够合拢。皮克低吼着又一次把液体射进他的生殖腔，他同时也迎来了自己的新一次高潮，可是他已经射不出东西了。他抽搐着，尖叫着，最后喷出尿液来。他羞耻的闭上眼睛，感受到爱人在吻自己的睫毛。  
“亲爱的你看窗外。”那个人说，语气里满是温柔。  
许是受到了温柔的蛊惑，拉莫斯睁开眼睛看向窗外，一朵朵绚烂的焰火绽放在圣诞的夜空上。  
他转头看向皮克的眼睛，蓝色的夜空，充满爱意的焰火，让他沉醉。


End file.
